Jigsaw's Traps
by KNDfreak
Summary: Jigsaw's back and with some new games to play with. Not really fic, just a few ideas some people will like.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: Just a few ideas of traps that I had. Most are cruel, and some might be a little weird. If you are planning to use any of these traps in your story, **LET ME KNOW AND GIVE ME PART CREDIT**! Otherwise, I'll accuse you of stealing and report you. Enjoy???_

**Trap Number 1: Lie Detector**

**_What does this trap do?_**

It's like taking a regular lie detector test, only, it's not you who's doing it. Sure, you are require to answer question, but when you lie, someone who is strapped to the wall by heavy chains, tight enough to squeeze out bits of blood, will pay dearly. The game is quite simple; Tell The Truth and you'll walk freely, along with the person who is trapped. However, if you lie, the person in the trap is pricked with different amount of vemon inside of their vains and, depending on the amount, it can easily kill the person. You don't want that, do you? You have 20 questions to answer and they only get harder and more personal after the 10th question. Fail to answer correctly and an innocent life is taken by you. It's not good to walk around a place knowing you killed someone. You are not timed on here, but you still have to finish this game quickly.

**_The reason why?_**

Your life is full of lies and you just LOVE to live off of it, knowing, you'll never be caught.

**Trap Number 2: The Body Wire Maze Trap**

**_What does this trap do?_**

A combination of the Classroom Trap, the BarbeWire Maze Trap, and the 60 shotgun shell Trap (or at least, I think that's what it's called, can't remember). This game is a two-part game. When you wake up, you'll realize that you have wires going through your skin and have what I like to call a jaw-lock on the lower part of your face. Just a few feets away is a garden of broken glass. The rule to this game is to get out of it alive. First, though, you need to rip the wires out of your skin so you can move. This don't really count as a start, but it'll do. Then, you only 30 seconds to find a key that will unlock the jaw-lock trap on your jaw. The key is in the glass maze. While this is happening, you have until 3:00 to get to the door that holds your freedom. Fail either, and you will die.

**_The reason why?_**

You've caused pain to others, you feed off of it, but dwell on yours.

**Trap Number 3: The Acid Butterfly Trap**

**_What does this trap do?_**

A reverse of the Butterfly Trap. Instead of getting the key that is in a beaker that is filled with acid, you have to get the key that is in front of you. The catch? Your hands are stuck inside beaker full of acid. Find a way to at least get one of your hands free before time runs out. Nothing more, nothing less.

**_The reason why?_**

The same reason as the Butterfly Trap.

**Trap Number 4: Forgive and Forget Trap**

**_What does this trap do?_**

A person you had worked with all your life and hated is strapped inside of a large U-shaped machine. You'd loathe this person so much, cause of the pain they made you suffer. They treated you dirty and you have every right to kill them. Now, here's your chance. The rule of the game is also simple; you can leave this person and let them die or you can forgive and save their lives. Better hurry, though, cause while you are thinking, hot (and I mean, REALLY hot) wax is poured all over their body, burning every inch of skin. Their life is in your hands. Forgive and forget, or you don't.

**_The reason why?_**

Sometimes, even the most hated person needs a chance. It's up to you to forgive that person.

**Trap Number 5: Walking On Dead Air Trap**

**_What does this trap do?_**

A person you care (or use to care) for is blind folded and is on a very skinny, very hot steam pipe. They are tied and gagged, so they don't know what's going on. All they know is that their feet is burning because of the intense heat of the pipe. Below the pipes are long sharp nails that can go through a person VERY easily. Your job is to guide them to you without hurting them. There are other steam pipes and ones without the caps, so be careful. You are time on this one so hurry up.

**_The reason why?_**

Trust issues. You think no one is trustworthy.

* * *

_A/n: All I can think of for now. I know it's not a fic, it's just an idea that I hope you guys like. R&R please :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: After so many freaking years of putting this off because of ONE damn trap, I have finally decided to make another chapter to this non-fic story. You blame Trap number 6 if you want._

**Trap number 6: The Mirror Trap**

_**What does this trap do?**_

Baiscally, it's a "See What I See" Trap. You are surrounded by mirrors with your hands bind together by some rope. What this trap entails you to do, is to pinpoint _exactly _where the key to your freedom is, without the use of your hands. Instead, the only way to get out of the trap is to spill every lie you have ever told to the mirrors. Why? The Mirrors are hooked with a camera, which is connected to certain people's rooms. Everything you have ever said about that person behind their backs will be recorded and informed to them. Once you tell them the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, the mirrors will break, and will keep breaking until you find the key. If you don't tell the whole truth, or even lie, the rope will only tighten, as a heavy sack of bricks drop down, tearing into your flesh, and ripping your skin. If you do not admit the truth at all, simply by refusing to, a nasty surprise is waiting for you at the end of the game. Think of it as...a freefall, if you will.

**_Reasons why?_**

Self-confident. Normally, a good thing, however, your ego gets in the way, and you'll end up doing one of the seven sins; Pride.

**Trap Number 7: The Water Trap**

_**What does this trap do?**_

This only works if you fear drowning (sucks for me xD). You find yourself surrounded in a what it appears to be a classroom filled with water. This trap actually HELPS you, instead of harming you, depending how good you are. The point of this trap is to find your way out of the classroom. Easy? Just use the door? Sorry, but since the door is underwater, with SHARKS, you'll have to find another way, unless you want to get eaten. Use your environment, I'm sure something will come to you.

**_Reasons why?_**

Again, FEAR OF DROWNING!

**Trap Number 8: Flying High Trap**

_**What does this trap do?**_

Has nothing to do with planes, if that's what you're thinking. Instead, this trap deals with heights and your ability to overcome them. You'll sign to three different spots, each with their own height, and their own reward after climbing said spot. Each reward is actually a clue to where your daughter or son is, because he or she is missing (yes, this baiscally a rip off of SAW II (?)) and only I (Jigsaw) knows where he or she is. However, unlike the movie, there a no people who've encountered your daughter or son, just a series of traps made for you, each for a certain reasons in your life, and all of them dealing with your husband or wife, and daughter or son. Baiscally? Flying High Trap is just ONE of the traps you need to deal with that is based on your recent life. Because, there are so many secrets you kept hidden from everyone, and now it's time to reveal them. From your past, all the way to the present. Tick tock, your daughter or son is waiting.

_**Reasons why?**_

How far would you go, to save someone's life, but end up losing yours in the aftermath?

_A/n: Man, these traps SUCK! XD And yeah, trap number 8 is just a rip off of SAW II. I think. I haven't watched them in order so I wouldn't know (shruggs). Again, R&R! And please, tell me if you are using my traps. So far, nobody's taking MY ideas and using them for their own. But you'll never know._


End file.
